In recent years, it is generally seen in railway vehicles to install display devices such as LCD displays near doors within passenger compartments and to provide various information such as operation statuses and advertisements to passengers by using these display devices. Furthermore, systems for providing information in the form of not only simple texts and static images but also videos are becoming popular (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). There is also known a configuration in which two LCD displays are installed as a pair on a panel portion at the top of a door, one being used to provide information such as an operation status (used for guidance display), and the other being used to provide advertisement information.
Patent Literature 3 describes an in-train broadcasting distribution system for distributing TV broadcast programs into a train. This in-train broadcasting distribution system relays broadcast signals received by an antenna between transmission devices installed in respective vehicles and forming a ring network, and multicasts the broadcast signals from each transmission device to each user terminal. This realizes a reduction in a line capacity necessary to distribute the broadcast signals and an improvement in failure tolerance.